Resident Evil 4
by BEWhiteDragon-00
Summary: Leon Kennedy, excop of Raccoon, must now travel to Europe to save the president's daughter. Little did he know his adventure would become another nightmare. Novelization of Resident Evil 4.
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil 4**

* * *

**A/N**: I do not own Resident Evil 4 whatsoever. Also, I might have gotten some things wrong on incidents in the game and such so if I get anything wrong, I would appreciate it if you could tell me.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_1998…I'll never forget it._

_It was the year that those grisly murders occurred in Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world, revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella._

_The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City, and hit the peaceful town with a devastating blow, crippling its very foundation. _

_Not taking any chances, the president of the United States ordered a contingency plan to sterilize Raccoon City. With the whole affair gone public, the government issued ordered an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. _

_Soon, its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes, Umbrella was finished._

_Six years have passed since that horrendous incident…_

* * *

The first chapter will be up soon so hang tight. 


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 1: First Encounter

* * *

_I received special training via a secret organization under the direct control of the president. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new president's family._

That was only part of Leon Kennedy's story. Six years before, he was a cop; an ordinary, young rookie cop for the Raccoon Police Department, fresh from the academy. On the very first day of work, he ended up becoming part of the Raccoon incident and faced monsters beyond his imagination. People changed into cannibalistic zombies and ordinary living things changed into monstrosities. The horrors he faced were like none he had ever seen or even imagined. He managed to escape with a young woman he had met, Claire Redfield, and a young girl named Sherry Birkin, the daughter of the very person who was responsible for creating the G-Virus. All three had escaped and he had joined forces, Claire by his side, with Rebecca Chambers, John Andrews, and David Trapp, survivors of the Caliban Cove incident as well as Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, and Chris Redfield. Together, they took part in missions to rid Earth of Umbrella. Thankfully, the government finally saw that it was truly Umbrella's fault and they were finally taken down.

The government noticed Leon for his great skills and Leon is added into their ranks. He worked his way up from agency to agency, eventually reaching to the top ranks of national security. He had enough skill to join the secret security service of the president of the United States, President Graham. In six years he had drastically changed from a rookie police officer to a highly skilled and highly intelligent elite agent of the government and guardian of the president and his family.

* * *

The car moved at a steady pace down the forest trail. Leon Scott Kennedy rested his head on his balled up fist, quietly sitting in the back and looking out the window at the repetitive and dull scenery. His appearance had also changed over the past six years. He was now 27-years-old, 5'10, had a deep voice, and a well-built body, but still had his youthful blue eyes and brown hair, split down the middle. He wore a black shirt with a brown jacket over it, blue pants, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He wore something like a shoulder harness under his jacket that went around his shoulders and connected across his back. It had two ammo pouches hanging from both shoulder straps and his sheathed dagger in the front of his left shoulder strap. His belt held a number of different equipment, other pouches, and holsters. Finally, on the side of his leg was another pouch that held a bit more ammo. 

"Man, why am I the one who always gets the end of the stick?" the Spanish driver, Jose, commented to the passenger, Fabian.

"Yo, who are you really?" Fabian asked. "Come on and tell us."

Leon remained silent. He felt it wasn't in the Spaniard's place to know his identity. "You are a long way from home cowboy. You have my sympathies," Fabian continued after Leon didn't reply.

"I guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice," Leon scoffed. "Anyway, you know what this is all about. My assignment is to search for the president's missing daughter."

"What? All by yourself?" Fabian asked. He chuckled lightly of such a feat.

Leon looked at Fabian. "I'm sure you guys didn't come along so that we could sing Koombaya at some Boy Scout bonfire. Then again, maybe you did."

"Hah! You crazy American," Fabian commented. "It was a direct order from the chief himself. "I tell you, it's no picnic."

"I'm counting on you guys."

Jose and Fabian only shrugged at Leon's reply. Several minutes later, Jose was asked by Fabian to stop the car because he had to take a leak.

* * *

_It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the president's daughter when she was abducted. That's the ultimate reason why I'm in this lonely and rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there's reliable information about a girl who looks very similar to the president's daughter. Apparently she's being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would've thought that my first job would be a rescue mission?

* * *

_

"Agh, its freezing," Fabian commented while doing his business. "So cold all of a sudden."

He zipped up his pants and began walking back towards the car when he thought he heard something moving among the tall, dry plants. He stopped for a few seconds and looked around. "Ah, must be my imagination," he figured.

He got back into the car and apologized. "Sorry it took so long."

Jose started the car back up and he continued driving down the forest trail.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Jose drove the car across a bridge and stopped a few feet away from it. "Just up ahead is the village," Jose added. 

Leon looked outside and could see a visible path leading to the village. When he noticed that neither Jose nor Fabian was moving to get out, he realized that he would have to go alone. He sighed loudly and said, "I'll go have a look around."

"We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets," Fabian clarified.

Leon raised a brow. "Right…parking tickets."

"Good luck," Jose added.

Leon got out of the car and commented in a low voice, "Jeez, who are these guys?" before slamming the door. Jose put the window down and inquired, "Did you say something?"

Leon ignored the Spaniard and was about to start walking down the path when beeping coming from something on his belt caught his attention. He unclipped his radio from his belt and pressed the transmit button. The face of an African American woman appeared on the video screen. "Leon," she began through the transmitter, "I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan; I'll be your support on this mission."

Leon was surprised by Hunnigan's obvious youth. She couldn't be older than 20 perhaps. "Loud and clear," Leon replied. "Somehow I thought you'd be a little older. So the subject's name is Ashley Graham, right?"

"That's right," Hunnigan continued. "She's the daughter of the president so try to behave yourself, okay?"

Leon laughed a little. He knew better than to make such moves on the president's daughter. "Whoever this group is picked the wrong girl to kidnap," he added.

"I'll try and get some more info on my end as well. I'll let you know when I find some."

"Good. Talk to you later. Leon out."

Leon put the high tech radio back on his belt and removed his handgun, a Hecker and Koch USP Tactical, from its holster. He made sure the gun was loaded and then began walking down the trail, holding the gun so that it pointed diagonally near the side of his head. He noticed a simple, two-story house shortly down the trail. He decided to check the place out first for any clues that could lead him to Ashley's whereabouts.

As he approached the house, he noticed the front door wide open. Unsure of what to expect, he placed the gun in front of him. He slowly entered the home, aiming his loaded gun at both sides. When he noticed it was clear, he closed the door behind him. He didn't know why but he had the urge to just do so. Of course little did he know that that act would give him the precious time he needed to escape from the nightmare he was about to experience.

He could feel rays of heat coming from the next room. He also heard someone cough pretty badly. He soon turned the corner into the next room, his gun near the side of his head again. He noticed a man bending over, using a poker at the fire that was burning in the fireplace. "Um, excuse me. Sir?" Leon inquired.

The man did not seem to hear or even notice Leon's presence. Leon shrugged and walked up to the man, putting his handgun back in its holster and taking out a picture of the president's daughter from the back pocket of his pants. He stopped before the Spaniard. The man seemed to finally notice Leon as he got up and turned around to face him with what seemed like an angry expression.

He held out the photograph and said, "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph."

The man looked at the photograph and said, "¿Qué carajo estás hacienda aquí¡Lágate cabrón!" Leon didn't know Spanish, but by the sound of it, he knew it wasn't friendly.

"Sorry to have bothered you," Leon apologized with a hand gesture.

He put the picture back in the back pocket of his pants. Unaware to him, the man quietly grabbed an axe that was near the fireplace. Right as Leon looked up the man brought the axe up and was about to bring it down but Leon was faster. He immediately dived to the side, grabbing his handgun in the process. He stood opposite of the axe-wielding man, activated the laser sight, and aimed his weapon at the villager. "Freeze," he ordered.

But the villager did not stop. He held the axe high over his head, ready to strike when he got within striking distance. "I said freeze!" Leon ordered again in a firm voice. The villager kept going, as if oblivious to the weapon pointed at him.

_Why isn't he stopping? Doesn't he see the goddamn gun pointed at him?_

As the man got closer, Leon began to fear that he would have no choice but to fire at the man but only enough to injure him. When the man was within striking distance, Leon aimed his gun at the man's knee and fired. The villager collapsed on his back. The bullet surely would've shattered his knee, considering that Leon fired at such close range—

—except the man got up as if he hadn't been shot.

"What?" Leon said in disbelief. _This can't be…_

The man got up and was within striking distance again. Once again, Leon shot him but this time in his chest, which stopped the man's incoming axe attack. The man was barely fazed. Leon shot him again and again, the man didn't stop. The villager once again brought up his axe and brought it down, but Leon evaded it when taking a few steps back quickly.

Leon shot the man's right arm, causing him to drop the axe. The man placed his hand over the new wound and growled in pain. But then he looked at Leon with an angry expression and was about to keep moving towards Leon when he decided to aim at the only remaining spot: the villager's head. He fired and at last, the man collapsed on his knees and fell on his chest. This time, he did not get up.

Almost immediately, memories from six years ago on that fateful day in Raccoon flooded Leon's mind. He knelt beside the dead man's body and studied his features. He was definitely no zombie. He walked and moved like a normal person, did things like a normal person…hell even spoke like a normal person. And yet he had reacted in a way that was definitely not normal and even resisted his attacks despite being shot in the knee, the chest, and the arm at close range. The headshot had finally taken him down.

_If he's not a zombie, then how was he able to go on even after I shot him three times at close range? If he's not a zombie _or_ a regular human being, then what the hell _is_ he?? What is_—?

The noise of an engine being revved interrupted Leon's train of thought. He quickly got up and looked out the window in the front of the house. He saw a pick-up truck drive towards the area where Jose and Fabian were parked. There were three other men outside the house, equipped with axes and pitchforks. They were walking towards the house.

In the distance, Leon could heart gunshots, shouts of terror, and something crashing followed by a tumbling noise. Leon wasn't sure what had happened or if the Spanish officerswere ok, although he had a bad feeling about that. He wasn't sure why the villagers now outside the house were armed with axes and pitchforks and ready to kill him. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"Shit," he cursed.

His radio began beeping again. He unclipped it and pressed the transmit button. Hunnigan's face appeared on the screen again. "Is everything ok?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"There was a hostile local. I had no choice but to neutralize him," Leon responded. "There are still others surrounding the area."

"Get out of there and head towards the village," Hunnigan continued. "Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject!"

"Understood," Leon responded with a nod. He put the radio back on his belt. The suddenly hostile villagers began banging on the front door. They had him trapped inside the house. But after a while, Leon noticed that the villagers continued banging on the door…not even trying to actually open it.

_These guys might not be zombies, but they're proving to be as brainless as one._

With three villagers at the entrance, Leon would have to find another way out and fast before the villagers found a way to finally open the door. He took one last look at the dead villager on the floor and ran to the stairs. However when he reached it, he could hear buzzing noises coming from a lot of flies. Naturally from experience, that meant a dead body. He walked towards the sound, which was coming from a closet on the side of the stairs. He was horrified with what he found. There was a human skull along with a pile of other human bones…all covered in flesh-eating maggots.

"Looks like they've killed a lot of people. I hope Ashley's ok," Leon said to himself.

Taking his eyes off the maggot covered bones, Leon quickly ran up the stairs. At the top, there was only a wooden table beside the stair rails and a window. He looked out the window and could see the villagers practically waiting for him to emerge. He really didn't want to go outside and deal with these villagers but he had to do whatever it took to save Ashley.

Leon took a few steps back. Then he ran forward and dived out the window, using his arms to shield his face from the shattering glass. He rolled on his back and stopped in a standing position. One of the three villagers yelled to the others. All three of them looked at Leon and began walking towards him, weapons ready.

Leon brought his handgun up and aimed at the nearest one, a man in his early 30s perhaps and armed with an axe. He fired at the man's head, just as he had done with the first villager. The man stumbled backwards, a hand over the fresh wound on his face and just kept walking towards him after several seconds, his axe high in the air. Leon couldn't believe it. He had shot the goddamn villager between the eyes and yet he kept coming. The first villager did need to be shot a few times but nonetheless the headshot had finally killed him.

_If a headshot doesn't even kill them, then what the hell does?!_

Leon began growing desperate for a way to kill the villagers. Headshots didn't seem to instantly kill them…so what did?

Out of frustration and desperation, Leon shot the man in the chest three times. The man finally went down. He had no time to react as the other two villagers continued to move towards him. They were getting within striking distance.

He took a few steps back and aimed at the man with the pitchfork. He fired two shots at the man's face. The second shot actually sent the man a few feet away, which surprised Leon. He didn't think a bullet from his handgun was capable of doing such a thing.

The last one, oblivious to what happened to his comrades, continued coming at him. Leon fired two shots at the man's head. He collapsed on his back, dead.

Leon stood there speechless, shocked, and beginning to understand a bit how to kill the villagers. This fight had just proved that, although not fatal, shooting the villagers in the face was probably the most effective way to kill them.

He removed the empty handgun clip, put in a fresh one from one of the ammo pouches attached to the sides of his vest and decided to head back to where the Spanish officers had parked the car. He had the urge to go and see what had happened to them and if they were ok, although he had a feeling that they weren't.

He went back towards where the car had been parked. Leon could see tire tracks in the dirt that showed that the car that had left towards the Spanish officers had indeed sped up and rammed into them. When he looked at the bridge, he was horrified by what he saw. The bridge was completely destroyed, most likely by the cars. Leon walked to the very edge of the cliff and could see the Spanish officers' car in the water as well as the other one in the water, lying on its back. The damage on the cars confirmed Leon's fears. The villager in the car had rammed into the officers, hard enough to destroy the bridge and cause both of them to fall into the water. Now only the question of the officers' survival hung in the air.

_Where are the survivors?_ Leon looked around for any bodies but didn't see any. That gave him a glimmer of hope in a way. _I hope they got out in time…_

Leon eventually got back on the trail and continued on his way past the house. He walked into a shed that was on the right side of the trail and several feet away from the two-story house. Inside the virtually empty shed, there was a wooden table and two shelves on the right wall. On the lower shelf was a wooden box. Leon walked up to it and noticed that it couldn't be opened but it did look breakable. Instead of wasting ammo, he removed his knife from its sheath. With a little work, he sliced off the top of the box. When he looked inside, he was surprised to see a box of 9 mm ammunition.

_What's this doing here? The villagers don't use guns...at least not the villagers I've killed._

Nonetheless, he grabbed it and put it in the ammo pouch. Nothing else remained in the box or in the shed. Satisfied, Leon stepped out of the shed. To his right he saw a signpost; a disturbing looking one. The post had two wooden sticks that formed an X and ended with two human skulls, hanging on to each stick with rope. The upper half of it was covered in blood.

"What does this mean?" Leon wondered. He had a feeling that it meant something bad up ahead, but how bad he was unsure of.

With his loaded gun ready and in the same position as before, Leon continued. Before he could take a single step, something caught his attention. Past the signpost, he saw a white wolf that began whining loudly and trying to escape from something. Leon moved past the signpost to get a better look. When he looked at the ground where the animal kept looking, he could see why. The wolf's left back leg had been caught in the steel jaws of a bear trap.

Leon walked up to the animal and knelt down by its injured leg. With a little strength, he pried open the bear trap and gave the wolf a few seconds to remove its leg before he let go of the bear trap and allowed the jagged steel jaws to shut.

The wolf began limping away. It looked at Leon with its yellow eyes for a few seconds, as if to thank him silently. Then it ran off into the woods with a slight limp, leaving Leon to wonder how it could do that on its injured leg. He looked down at the trap.

_If there's one, then there's definitely more._

He observed his surroundings and realized that it wasn't going to be easy to look for the traps. The surroundings could easily hide a bear trap.

_Then again…why would I avoid walking down the trail? They surely wouldn't have put the traps on or near the trail because then I'd be able to see them._

Leon almost wanted to laugh. Although the villagers had proven that they were capable of devising some sort of plan or use teamwork against an enemy, they also proved that they weren't very bright. Of course he had been able to figure that out before but he didn't realize how stupid they could actually be. Why they thought he would avoid the trail and expected him to fall into one of their traps was beyond him.

Carefully walking back to the trail, he continued walking down the light dirt trail until he reached another signpost. This one had a wooden arrow pointing forward. "Pueblo" was carved on it. "I guess I just keep going for the village," Leon said to himself. In front of him were four old trees and between both pairs, Leon could see that the villagers continued to believe that he would be stupid enough to fall into their traps. Between the pair of trees were two yellow bombs, both attached by a single line. Leon knew they were armed by the little red light on both. The path he was currently on just went around the pair of trees on his left. There was also a space in between the two pairs of trees wide enough for Leon to walk through them. It wouldn't save him a while lot of time, but he didn't see why not.

He walked towards the space, but the ground caught his attention. His mind flashed back to the bear trap that had caught the wolf and his suspicion that there were other bear traps, hidden well within their surroundings.

Leon decided not to take the chance. Chance are that the villagers put traps in that space, knowing that he might take that path and step into a bed of traps.

He went around the first pair of trees and continued on when he heard someone yell something out in Spanish. He immediately raised his gun and waited for his next victim to approach. But after what felt like five minutes, Leon lowered his gun. The villager had not appeared for some reason.

_Maybe he's waiting for me to come to him instead_.

Standing here wasn't going to help solve anything. Raising his gun up again, Leon slowly began walking towards the next area, where the path bent to a new direction. As he turned his body to face the new path, he turned his gun the same way. When he finally reached the point where the path bended to a new direction, he saw the villager at last begin walking towards him, armed with a pitchfork.

Leon aimed at the man's head and fired three shots. The third shot flung the man back a few feet, just like with the earlier villager. This was still perplexing to Leon. "My gun can't do that," Leon reminded himself. "So why is that happening? Huh, I guess it doesn't really matter. As long as I'm able to kill them."

He walked over the dead villager's body and walked towards another shed on the left side of the trail. He went inside and noticed two wooden boxes this time. Not wanting to alert any nearby villagers if there were any, Leon took out his knife and cut off the top of both boxes. Once again, both boxes had a box of 9mm ammo. Still perplexed by who would leave the ammo in the boxes for him, he grabbed both and put them in the ammo pouch, giving him 70 clips in all.

He turned to his left to walk out when he was startled by what was on the wall of the shed. There was a dead woman hanging on the wall with a pitchfork in her face. Blood had streamed down the wall, all coming from the fatal stab wounds in her face. Leon wasn't sure how he had missed the bloody mess before him, but it sickened him. "Guess there's no sex discrimination here," Leon observed. "Better find her fast."

He walked out, clearing his mind of the bloody image of the dead woman. He started heading to his left again when he heard someone yell something out and someone running. Leon saw two villagers, one pointing at him and the other running towards him. Leon quickly raised his gun, aiming at the running villager's kneecap. He fired, causing the villager to fall on his chest and drop his weapon, a mining pick.

The other villager threw his axe at Leon. With help from the gun's laser sight and Leon's quick reflexes, he shot the weapon, deflecting it. The villager had no other weapon to throw or attack with, so all he did was walk towards him, ready to attack with bare hands. Leon could hear the first villager groan as he slowly got up.

_I have to kill one of these guys fast, or else they're going to overwhelm and kill me._

He quickly shot the second villager in the kneecap as well, bringing him down to the ground. As soon as he fell, the first one was on his feet. He was only a few feet away, well within striking distance since he had picked up the mining pick. To give him the few seconds he needed, Leon shot the man again in his right knee. The man collapsed on his injured knee, exactly what Leon was hoping for. He quickly moved towards the man, wrapped his arms around the man's waist despite not wanting to get near him, and using all of his strength, he threw the man over his head, smashing his head against the ground. The man's skull was fractured along with his neck from the move Leon had performed called the supplex.

The dead villager's body fell on its back. Leon used his arms to help flip himself back up, landing on his feet. Before he could defend himself, the second villager wrapped his hands around Leon's exposed neck.

Leon struggled to get the villager's hands off of him. Remembering his training, he put his left foot on the man's chest and brought his right foot up, kicking the man under the chin and forcing him to fall on his back with his grip on Leon's neck now gone. Leon did a back flip after kicking the villager, landing in a kneeling position. While the man was down, Leon stood up, aimed at the villager's head and fired twice. The man only flinched.

_Goddamn, these guys can withstand quite a bit of bullets._

This time he fired at the man's chest. The man made one last attempt to get up after being shot, but fell back and died.

Leon stopped trying to figure out the best way to kill the villagers. Headshots worked, but evidently a few shots to the chest worked just as well. Perhaps not as well as headshots, but worked nonetheless.

He observed his surroundings and found that he was on one side of the bridge where the two villagers had been. The bridge was above a river, its waters growing rapid and splashing against rocks and the sides of the small cliffs.

Leon continued on, reloading his gun as he walked. Before he began crossing the bridge, he heard someone else yell something else.

_For the love of God, must they come and attack every five minutes?_

But when Leon looked across the bridge for his enemy, he realized that the yelling had come from a villager who was with two others on a hill leading to the woods. They were talking to each other and pointing and looking at Leon occasionally.

The agent was getting a bad feeling about that. It got worse when they began pointing at something else and ran off towards it. Leon didn't know what or where they were heading to, but he had a string feeling that they were heading to Pueblo, the village that he had been told to go to by Hunnigan. And also…it was the home of many of the villagers here. But that meant…

_Shit! That means once I reach Pueblo, they'll already have an offensive attack in plan and I can only hold them off for so long. Only God knows how many people in Pueblo reside there and without a better gun…I'll die._

Thinking of such a thing reminded himself of his experience in Raccoon, when he thought he would die in various situations that occurred. But he managed to survive his deadly adventure in Raccoon.

However, this situation was different. Whether for better or for worse, he wasn't sure. What he did know was that he would have to find a better weapon or more ammunition. Or find a way to perhaps bypass the village and come back with a better weapon. If not bypass, then run out of Pueblo while the villagers tried to attack, but he quickly cleared the whole thought.

_C'mon Leon, you survived the Raccoon incident with less experience and very few weapons. Don't act so stupid! If I survived that, I can find a way to survive this. Besides…Ashley needs me._

His determination renewed and his fear gone, Leon continued on crossing the bridge. The new path turned left and Leon could see another shed on the left side of the trail. An old short tree blanketed the simple shed with a bit of shadows and the only window was blocked up with planks of wood.

Leon walked toward it, checking to see if perhaps an unknown person left him some more 9mm ammo. He was about to walk into the shed when suddenly a villager, who had been hiding in the shed waiting for him, appeared and wrapped his hands around Leon's neck. Before Leon could use the same technique as he had used before, the man actually picked him up and threw him hard against the ground on his back. Then he let go and backed off a little.

Leon's upper back, shoulders, and even his neck began to pulse with pain. He couldn't believe how strong the villager was. Leon was around 185 lbs. and the man was able to pick him up as if he weighed half of that.

_How are they so strong? They're just measly villagers!_

Leon reminded himself not to be so surprised after discovering a new skill or quality of the villagers, due to the fact that these weren't ordinary humans. What they were, he didn't know but he would soon find out.

Leon did a front flip, landing on his feet and now facing the villager. The villager held his hands out and letting out something like a raspy roar, practically running towards him. Leon quickly took out his knife, held it backwards with the blade aligned with his arm rather than pointing up (like how someone would normally hold one), and positioned it so that the blade was sticking out.

When the villager was about to grab Leon's neck again, he lashed out with his right hand which held the knife, the blade stabbing deep into the man's face. The man yelled in pain. To add to the stab wound, Leon kicked the man extremely hard on his chest, actually sending him back into the shed and crashing into the wall, his back hitting it hard. While the man was slumped against the wall, Leon quickly raised his gun and fired at the man's head. The man groaned and his head rested on his chest, dead.

Leon immediately started calming himself down after such a startling attack. Once he was calm again, he went inside the shed. There were two empty shelve and a table with a box of 9 mm ammo on it. He picked it up and put it in his ammo pouch. Then he left.

When he stood at the entrance of the shed and looked left, he saw a long wall disappearing into forest and two big, wide wooden doors blocking the path in the middle of the stone wall. He walked up to it and took in a deep breath, preparing himself for his next big fight in the village he had been looking for.

"Here we go," Leon said to himself. He pushed open the doors, ready to face the villagers. Hell, all the villagers if necessary. Whatever it took to find Ashley and get her safely back home as it was his mission to save her at all costs…even if it meant his life.


	3. Pueblo

Chapter 2: Pueblo

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for this taking so freakin long to finish up, life's gotten in the way a lot. School is almost over and I'm working to keep my grades up nad I have things to do and so on and so forth. I have two more weeks left of school and once it ends, I can continue working on this. Otherwise, these will be slow on updates. Hopefully this turned out fine.

* * *

Leon's radio beeped again when he closed the gate behind him. It was Hunnigan once again. "Leon, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"Bad question, Hunnigan," Leon replied.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm sending you a map of Pueblo. Hope you find it useful."

"I'll take a look at it. Thanks."

Leon's radio doubled as something like a PDA, able to receive electronic documents like e-mail and capable of scanning documents if need be. A detailed map of the village appeared on the screen. Pueblo wasn't a huge village as Leon had originally thought. There were about three large buildings, along with a tower. There were several sheds that littered Pueblo as well as a small farm building.

After studying the map for a while, Leon put the radio back on his belt. Weapon ready, Leon continued toward the village. It was in his sights now after walking a few feet. He spotted a nearby tree and hid behind it. He took out special binoculars and zoomed in on the center of Pueblo.

He could see some activity in the center. A few villagers were taking care of business, feeding the chickens, moving piles of hay, filling up something with water, and other normal farm duties; about four or five villagers were attending to their duties. In the very center of the village was a large fire, burning off a big pile of wood and dry grass. What seemed like a wooden pole was standing in the center of the pile. On the side of it and hanging from a hooked spike was—

"What the hell?" Leon mumbled to himself.

He wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him or if he really was looking at who he thought it was. He thought it was the body of Fabian, hanging from the hooked spike on the pole. He wouldn't know until he got a closer look, although he kept hoping that it wasn't him.

Leon studied the center of activity and realized that none of the villagers within his sight seemed too prepared for a fight. In fact, they were doing chores as if nothing had ever occurred. So if the three villagers didn't seem to warn these guys about his arrival, then…

"Shit," Leon cursed when he realized what that meant. "They've must've told someone that's a higher rank than them, possibly the leader of this place.

If so, that would pose a challenge to his mission due to the fact that the leader, if forewarned about Leon's arrival, would send wave after endless wave of villagers and that would slow him down. Additionally, that would give them the time to move Ashley to a well fortified place if she wasn't in a well defended area already.

All he could really do was hope that he would be able to find Ashley before the mission could be compromised.

He removed the advanced binoculars from his eyes and once again held his gun near his head. He began walking towards the center of Pueblo, gun ready in hand. He stopped when he was a few feet away from the tree he had been hiding behind and aimed at the nearest villager. The villager was a woman, the first one he had seen since his arrival, excluding the dead one he had stumbled upon in the shed.

He aimed at her head and fired. Surprisingly, that one shot killed her instantly. The other villagers were alerted by the shot and they ran towards Leon, weapons ready.

Leon wouldn't be able to stop them with gun alone. He grabbed one of the hand grenades attached to this belt, pulled off the clip, and threw it at the incoming crowd. It exploded right under the incoming first villager, sending the others flying a few feet away. He heard two of them groan and right before his eyes, their bodies disintegrated into the ground. He could only describe it as decomposition being sped up.

"What the hell?" Leon observed. "That didn't happen with the other villagers."

When he looked at the remaining villagers, he heard them groan and slowly get up. The two remaining ones began slowly walking towards him.

_Are they oblivious to how I killed their allies or do they want to kill me __**that**__ bad?_

He raised his gun and fired three shots at the nearest villager, killing him. The other began running towards him, taking a mining pick seemingly out of nowhere and getting ready to strike him.

Leon would not allow that. He fired three more shots, also killing him. Then Leon heard something he was hoping he wouldn't hear. He heard yelling from more villagers and running footsteps against the dirt ground. _Shit, just what I needed,_ Leon thought.

He couldn't stay where he was. He was too much in the open, too exposed, giving the villagers a chance to attack on all sides and overwhelm him. He had to get into a building.

The closest one that he spotted was a two-story house next to a barn-like building that had logs and other junk cutting off the entrance to it. With the incoming crowd of villagers within his sights and quickly approaching, Leon took off towards the only two-story house in the area, running as fast as he could.

He reached the house's entrance in no time. He looked back and noticed a few villagers already behind him. He quickly closed the door behind him, stopping the wave of new villagers. They banged on the door.

"Who are these people?" Leon asked, trying to answer that question himself.

He quickly moved to the window next to the door, looking through the open spaces of the planks on wood covering it. He could hear several villagers saying things in Spanish and could see them moving around and doing something, as if they were getting prepared to put some kind of plan into action. "What are they planning?" he wondered.

Suddenly, he heard one of the worst sounds he could've thought of: the revving engine of a chainsaw. "Great…chainsaw," Leon said to himself. Could things get any worse?

Leon saw a nightstand with two drawers next to the window. He pushed it in front of the door, although he knew it was a pathetic attempt to stop the chainsaw wielding man now running around and the new group of villagers.

Then he heard something else coming from the second story floor: the shattering noise of one of the second floor windows. "Shit," he cursed, looking up at the second floor. Then he turned his attention to the second window of the first floor that was in front of him. He saw a male villager in brown pants, a blue shirt, and a winter cap banging on the window. A few other mean were behind him. "Son of a…" Leon commented. Too many things were happening too fast, and he already had enough to deal with as it was.

He noticed a book shelf next to the glass window and figured that pushing it in front of the window might slow down the new wave of villagers. He moved to the left of the bookshelf and pushed it in front of the window. After it was covered, Leon quickly darted his eyes around the first floor but found nothing that could possibly help him fight this new wave of villagers or help him escape this.

He ran upstairs and saw something that he didn't expect to see: a shotgun hanging next to another book shelf in a wall. _Thank you, Jesus!_ Leon thought.

The shotgun would give him the precious edge he so desperately needed for this fight, due to the chainsaw wielding freak that was aiding the villagers. Not only that, the shotgun would help him easily deal with the crowd…assuming he had enough ammunition.

He checked to see how many shells it had. When he saw the number of shells, his renewed hope evaporated. _Son of a bitch…five shells is not going to last me shit!_ Leon thought in frustration. Since his arrival, it seemed like everything was going against him. Would _anything_ turn the tide in this?

He grabbed the shotgun without further thought and slung it on his shoulder. He would have to save the ammo for the chainsaw.

In the cabinet of the wooden nightstand by the place where the shotgun was, there was a hand grenade. Leon broke the glass with the butt of his gun and grabbed the grenade. He attached it to his belt.

Right under the glass cabinet, Leon found a box of handgun ammunition. Before he could get the box, he heard something climbing outside. He looked around and saw a window across from him, the one that shattered earlier. A villager's head came into view as he got closer to the top. Before he could climb into the room, Leon used his laser sight to shoot the man in the face, sending him off balance. The villager screamed as he fell back down.

Leon quickly grabbed the ammo box, put it in the belt ammo pouch, and started heading towards the window. But he saw something on the bed. When he got a closer look at it, he realized it was shotgun ammo. He almost sighed in relief, but in the situation he was in, there was no point in doing so just yet. He grabbed the ammo and put it away. Without another moment's thought, he reached the window. He looked out the window and jumped from being startled. He was nearly eye to eye with another male villager, this one with grayish hair and beard, tan shirt, gray long sleeve shirt, and light tan pants.

Leon recoiled from the sudden face-to-face encounter with the villager. The man made a grab for his neck but missed by inches. He was almost to the top, others following right behind him. Leon grabbed the ladder and with a small smirk on his face, he pushed the ladder back. The villagers on the ladder fell of and landed on their backs and a few on their head. Two of them didn't get up and disintegrated in their place. Leon figured the fall must've broken their neck or something. The remaining ones looked at him and said something.

But Leon heard a more horrifying sound…and it was right outside the other window that was near the bookshelf. Leon looked behind him and saw the chainsaw along with the other villagers right outside the window.

_Son of a bitch,_ Leon thought. _How was I so deaf enough to not hear or even notice that bitch coming?!_ _Agh Leon, you're such an idiot!_

Not only that, but the villagers had risen up the ladder again. Leon quickly pushed it back down but before he could do anything else, he heard the chainsaw ram against the window, breaking it instantly. He looked behind him and saw the villagers begin to swarm in.

_Shit, can things get any worse?_

He moved to the right side of the bed in the room, took out his handgun, and got ready.

_Shooting them in the head may not always kill them instantly, but it's the only way I'm going to be able to take them down as soon as possible._

With the first villager in sight, he used his laser sight, aimed for the man's head, and fired twice. He was the first to go down. The next nearest one also two shots to the head, but he was down temporarily. Leon shot him in the chest before moving on to the next villager. He heard the groan of a dying villager.

Then Leon's next target became the chainsaw himself. The freak ran with the chainsaw at him, having it raised a little as if ready to saw his head off when he came closer. Leon had no time to take out the shotgun. Instead, he used one of his grenades and threw it behind the chainsaw man. In a few seconds it exploded, sending some of the villagers around him flying, including the chainsaw man. Leon had to dodge roll to avoid the maniac's chainsaw from hitting him as he flew.

With only seconds to spare, Leon quickly ran to the window that the villagers were entering by ladder. He looked down and saw five villagers working to get the ladder up again. He took out another grenade and threw it at them. It temporarily knocked them out when it exploded on them; only three of them would die. With the villagers in the room already beginning to stir and get up, Leon quickly leaped out of the window. He needed to quickly find another place that could help him take care of the swarming villagers easier. There was a simple one story home across from where he was. He quickly got up and ran to the house, barged in, and slammed the door shut once he was sure there was no one in the place. He pushed a nearby bookshelf in front of the door. The only window on the left side of the door was thankfully barred shut with wooden planks.

The house was a very small one, with apparently only two rooms. He went to the only other door in the room, which was locked with a steel lock. With a few kicks, he busted open the door into a room with only a single bed, a nightstand by it, and a barrel right next to the door. He saw a box of shotgun ammo on the bed.

_If these guys don't use guns, where is all this ammo coming from?_

Sometimes he still wondered why he questioned such things like this. For him, it was a good thing that all this ammo was being left around by someone.

He grabbed the ammo and placed it with the other shotgun ammo he had. With a little more time to spare, he broke open the barrel with his knife. Inside the barrel, there was surprisingly some gold coins in it.

_What the heck? What's money doing in a barrel?_

Suddenly, there was banging on the front door of the house. The villagers had returned.

Leon ignored the money in the barrel; he would have time to get it later…assuming there was a later for him.

With a limited amount of time to prepare himself, Leon got the shotgun ready so that he could have it aiming and ready to shoot when the chainsaw came in. He reloaded his pistol as well.

He heard the bookshelf collapse as the front door was finally pried open. The sound of the chainsaw remained terrifyingly near. Leon quickly placed himself between the foot of the bed and the wall, only a few inches apart with his shotgun aimed at the door, his pistol in its holster. He cornered himself, no attack from behind but also no escape if he was overwhelmed. In other words, he might've been bringing a death wish to himself.

Suddenly the door in front of him exploded in shreds as the chainsaw freak sliced into it with his chainsaw. Then door was then kicked open by one of the villagers. The chainsaw ran towards Leon, and without another moment's notice, Leon fired.

He felt the recoil of the powerful blast as he fired at the chainsaw's chest, multiple pellets penetrating the man's body as well as three nearby villagers that followed him inside the room. The shotgun blast killed two of the villagers but the last one was badly injured. Leon ran up to the chainsaw man while he was down and fired at very close range twice, his body exploding from the multiple pellets.

Leon took out his pistol with one hand and shot the third villager while he was down. The villager let out a dying groan and went down. Suddenly Leon heard the chainsaw man groan and very slowly get up. Leon couldn't believe it.

_He got shot with a shotgun once and twice up close and he's still living?! How is he able to sustain that much?!_

Quickly putting the pistol back in its holster, Leon readied the shotgun again and this time shot the chainsaw maniac close range in the face. This time, he practically blew a hole into the man's face. A satisfied Leon almost smiled in victory when he noticed the many other villagers ready to attack him. To reserve ammo, he threw the shotgun on to the bed, took out his pistol, and was about to fire when suddenly he heard something that caused the villagers to stop in their tracks.

He heard a bell from afar, almost like a church bell. The villagers said a few things and actually began heading outside the house, suddenly oblivious to Leon. They were saying things in Spanish as they were leaving. Outside, away from what Leon could hear, the villagers headed to a certain house nearby the house that Leon had barricaded himself in. One of the Spaniards had said in a hushed voice "Lord…Saddler…"

After waiting a few minutes, Leon ran outside, pistol ready and shotgun hanging on to his back with the shoulder harness. The last villager disappeared into the house with the red symbol on the door right before Leon came outside. He looked around the area for any sign of any other villagers but they were all gone. All the villagers just disappeared from the sound of the bell. That isn't to say that he wasn't glad that they disappeared but even so…he wondered what had driven them to leave after the bell sounded.

"Where is everyone going? Bingo?" he wondered.


End file.
